


BDSM aka Bad Decisions Supreme Man

by Nashina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Big!Sans, Bondage, Breeding, Degradation, Dom!Sans, Ecto-Penis, F/M, Fluff, In the face, Kinda, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Slapping, Spanking, Tentacles, but mostly PWP, cum kink, dfab!reader, excessive cum, i got tired, i'll never get tired of writing that, kind of has a story, magic blue ghost dick, possessive, talking about BDSM relationships, this is all very kinky, usage of safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: You miss something in the Relationship you and Sans have. After Sans confronts you about it, you finally tell him.





	BDSM aka Bad Decisions Supreme Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've never been in a BDSM relationship but I think I'm pretty good informed.
> 
> I'm pretty kinky and wanted to try and get as much kinks in there as I could while still being kinda fluffy.

You and Sans have been in a loving relationship for a few weeks now.

You were currently working at Muffet’s Café when one day he came in and started throwing one pun after the other at you. You, loving bad humour, laughed and joked with him until it started to become a routine. Every day, at one p.m. he would come in, stay for an hour and make you laugh. For weeks it went on like that, until he started touching you. Nothing big. Bumping shoulders with you, slightly setting his hand on yours, pushing the hair out of your eyes.

The first time you saw his tongue was when he wiped some cream of your nose and licked it off his finger. Your face was steadily gaining colour until you had to take the order of another customer.

A month after you saw him for the first time, he picked you up from work. You didn't expect him to be there, you had never told him when your shift ended, but were none the less happy, if slightly embarrassed.

So that became routine too. Additionally to his daily visit, he accompanied you home, too. While walking, your hands would often touch and you would always blush, apologising, only to see him grin and shake his head. Soon, you started to hold hands on purpose.

One night, you were standing in front of your door, he kissed you. Out of nowhere. You didn't know how to react, so you just closed your eyes and kissed him back as best you could, your hands forming into shaking fists at your sides. When he stepped back, you could see a blue shimmer on his cheeks, which made you smile. You relaxed, your hands grabbing his and kissed him again. Soon, you started dating.

You were never this happy. You never had such a great relationship. He respected and loved you. He supported you in everything you did and was always there for you. He listened to your stupid rants, he smiled at your clumsiness, he laughed at your stupid jokes.

But something was missing.

And you knew what. Something from your past relationship that you wanted to integrate into this one, but… You were scared. You didn’t know how he would react. You were scared he would judge you, think you’re disgusting, leave you.

You were getting distant. You didn't sleep over as much. You didn't call him as much and rarely picked up when he called. You said you were busy when he wanted to take you on dates.

After two weeks of your shenanigans, he confronted you.

It had been an exhausting day and you really just wanted to go home. You had written Sans a short text earlier that day, telling him not to pick you up because you had to stay longer than usual. He didn't answer you. You just hoped he wouldn't be here.

When you left the establishment, you were cornered.

“S-Sans!” you squeaked when he practically trapped you against the wall. “we need to talk. and i’m not letting you run away again,” he said quietly, dangerously, towering over you. “B-but I need to-,” you tried but when you saw how serious he was, you cut yourself off. “Fine,” you mumbled, staring at the ground.

He grabbed your hand and teleported you both to your apartment. When you arrived he slightly pushed you and you fell on the soft, blue sofa. You took in a big gulp of air and sighed. You stared at your intertwined fingers on your lap while he sat down next to.

You took of your jacket and bag and threw them on the ground next to you, waiting for Sans to say something.

A few minutes passed and he still didn't say anything. Slowly, you looked up, letting your gaze wander over to the skeleton. He was looking down at his twitching hands, a mix of anger and sadness on his face. “S-Sans?” you asked quietly, shuffling a bit closer to him. You had been sitting as far from each other as possible, but you suddenly felt the need to be closer to him.

When you softly, gently touched his hand he flinched back. He quickly stood up, staring down at you with an unreadable expression. You opened your mouth, about to say something but he was faster. “listen,” he growled. “i understand if you’re ‘over’ me or your infatuation with me stopped but don’t just fucking _disappear_. that’s just really fucking rude.” He didn’t meet your eyes. He was standing there, stiff as can be, his shaking hands clenched at his sides. You could see how much he was trying to hold back from..crying? Freaking out entirely?

You felt horrible. At the beginning of your relationship he had told you that he really liked you, he wanted this to last. He didn't just want to be together with you because ooh you’re different. He didn’t care that you’re human, and you didn’t care that he was a monster. You liked each other for who you were. You told him exactly that. But you knew that he was still scared that you were just curious because he was a skeleton and didn't _actually_ like him. You repeatedly told him that that was bullshit but you knew he would always think about it, in the back of his mind. Seemed like he thought more about it than you knew.

You quickly stood up and gently took his face in your hands, making him look at you. “Sans,” you said sternly when he still wouldn't meet your eyes. He reluctantly looked at you. You could see small tears waiting to fall down. You immediately frowned, looking at him guiltily. “Sans..I..” He took a step back, breaking your touch. “just tell me if you want to break up.” You vigorously shook your head. “Sans, I love you!” you shouted, quickly clasping your hands over your mouth when you realised what you just said.

“w-what?” You slowly let your hands fall back to your sides and sighed. “I love you, Sans,” you said sincerely. He stepped forward, lifting his hands, but hovering right next to you. You grabbed his wrists and put his hands on your cheeks. You shyly looked up at him, waiting for a response. “i love you, too,” he smiled. You grinned, but there was still something bothering you.

You laid your head softly on his chest, closing your eyes and sighing. “that’s not what was bothering you, was it?” You gently shook your head. “It’s related though,” you mumbled. He carefully pushed you away so he could see your face again. You looked at him worriedly, your gaze focused on something behind him, rather than him.

“hey.” You slowly looked at him, seeing only love and understanding in his features. You sighed and closed your eyes. “Do you know what BDSM is,” you rushed. Your eyes stayed clenched shut, too scared to see his reaction. He lightly pat your cheek, signalling you to look at him again. When you slowly opened your eyes, he smiled down at you. “yeah.” Great, one hurdle out of the way, only ten more to go.

“Aight. Cool. Ehm..you know how most people just do stuff like that in the bedroom?” He nodded and you quickly looked into his eyes before you stared at his chest again. “Well there are also some people who like to use some facets of that in their everyday life.” He tilted his head in question before leading you to sit back down on the couch. His somehow warm hand on your lower back calmed you down immensely. 

When both of you were seated you pulled up your legs and crossed them under you, facing your turned off TV. Sans was sitting to your right, a hand gently tracing patterns into your thigh while the other one rested on the back of the sofa. You took a deep breath before continuing to talk. “There are Dom’s, Sub’s and Switches. I’m a sub. Anyway, it doesn’t only have to be a sexual thing. Like...my ex gave me rules. I had to follow those rules. If I broke them, I would be punished. If I followed them, I would be rewarded.” You stopped there, letting him take it all in. You chanced a glance at him. He caught your eyes and smiled, nodding. You continued. “They were simple rules. Don’t dress too slutty, get enough sleep, drink enough, eat enough, don’t go out too late, regularly clean your flat, don’t touch yourself without asking permission, don’t flirt with anyone. Stuff like that.” Your hands grabbed your legs hard. “P-Punishments included time-out, no sweets, no internet, no masturbation and..well..sexual punishments like spanking and stuff.” You blushed immensely and refused to meet his eyes.

“I..I love you and I trust you with my life. That’s why..I wanted to ask you if you..would..well..” You couldn't continue speaking. You were blushing so hard, all of your blood rushing to your head, you felt dizzy. “if i want to be your dom?” You nodded hesitantly, clenching your eyes shut.

He grabbed you and pulled you into his chest. “ _yes_. to be honest, i’ve been eh..doing some research.” You quickly pushed away, staring up at him. You were still slightly red, but at least you didn’t feel light headed anymore. He was blushing too, but smiling down at you. “i..eh..like feeling needed and stuff. so..when i found about stuff like that by accident i ehm..wanted to try it with you.” You giggled and cuddled close to him. “Great,” you whispered and closed your eyes.

Seemed like everything was going to work out.

*~*

Your life was fucking perfect. You and Sans did some research together, he wrote some rules down and you discussed them together, you talked about your hard and soft limits, you talked about what you liked.

You loved your new rules.

_Send a good morning and good night text if we’re not together anyway._

_Don’t flirt with anyone, if you do on accident without noticing, tell me._

_Don’t touch yourself without asking._

_Eat three meals a day and drink enough._

_Tell me if you want to buy something, chances are, I’ll buy it for you._

_Sleep. You don’t have to sleep a specific amount of hours but you should get enough sleep._

_Show me what you’re going to wear for the day._

_Talk to me if anything’s bothering you. No matter what, even if it’s just an unexplainable spot on the sofa._

It has been two weeks now since your rules were in effect. You tried your best to uphold them but yesterday..you broke one.

You’re always nice to your customers. You smile, you ask them for their name, if you don't know how to spell it you ask, you make small talk, you say goodbye. You never thought of that as flirting. In your opinion you are just nice, have manners and are kind, however, some people misunderstand your kindness. Sans had just left, being already late for one of his odd jobs, when a rather handsome human entered the café.

“Hey, sugar,” he greeted you. Your eyebrow twitched but the smile didn’t leave your face, even though it did seem kind of strained. “Good day, Sir! Welcome to Muffet’s, how can I help you?” You kept smiling at him, ignoring the way his eyes slid over your body, practically undressing you. “How about you give me your phone number?”

For a split second your grin vanished before coming back full force. “I’m sorry, Sir, but that is not on the menu. However, we do have many other different kinds of sweets!” Only when you said it allowed you realised what you had done. “Oh, so you’re saying you’re sweet?” he grinned, leaning against the counter, getting as close to you as possible. “Oh, I’m sorry, I did not mean it that way. Why don’t you take a look at our menu?” You gestured widely at the big blackboard behind you and stepped aside.

It seemed like he wasn’t going to say anything more and studied the menu. You let out an inaudible sigh and let your head fall forward. You closed your eyes for a second and took in a deep breathe. After a few seconds you looked up, slowly opening your eyes and carefully pushing a strand of hair out of your face. You immediately met his eyes and his grin widened. “I’ll have a spider cider, to go please. But I’m sure it’s not as hot as you,” he winked. Not knowing what to say, you just smiled and him. “Thank you, Sir, if you could just please tell me your name now.” Instead of telling you, he wrote it down on a piece of paper. With his phone number.

Still not wanting to be rude, you took the paper and slid it into your pocket. You were just going to throw it away later anyway.

After the exchange the man patiently waited for his drink and quickly left after staring at you for a few seconds too long. You sighed and continued your work day.

When you got home that night you had forgotten all about him. You were just chatting with Sans, entering your bedroom and getting dressed in comfier clothes, chucking your apron across the room, when the crumpled up paper flew out. Sans picked it up, reading it with a curious expression before slowly looking at you. “were you going to tell me about this?” he asked in a low voice. You blushed and quickly put your hoodie fully on. “I..I forgot..” He stepped closer to you, throwing the paper into the bin in the process. He was walking straighter than normal, not as hunched over. He seemed even bigger than usual like this. The little pinpricks in his eyes had shrunken to two tiny dots, staring down at you. “would you have told me if you remembered?” You took a step back, your rear hitting the wall. “Y-yes?” It was more of a question than an answer.

Suddenly his hand was around your neck, pressing you tighter against the wall. “don’t lie to me kitten,” he growled right in your ear. The grip around your neck tightened slightly, making it hard to breath. You slightly zoned out, feeling your core respond to his acts of dominance. “now, would you have told me?” You tried to focus on him, noticing how his eyes were pitch black and that he had started sweating slightly. “N-No. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. A-and I was barely flirting.” He pulled you closer by your neck only to push you back against the wall, hard. His grip loosened only for your air to get out before it tightened again. “ _barely_. so you _were_ flirting.” You closed your eyes before his other hand grasped a bundle of your hair, yanking hard on it. You moaned and quickly opened your eyes, looking up at him. His left pupil was flaming blue, making you wonder if you would burn yourself if you would come too close.

Before you could indulge in this thought any longer, he pulled again. “I..maybe a little.” He got incredibly close, you could feel the flames coming out of his eye licking at your face, making your skin feel tingly. You gasped as best you could when he slightly opened his mouth, showing of his canines. “you know your rules, don’t you?” You whimpered before answering him, grabbing desperately at his arms. “No-no flirting and if I do it, I have to tell you.” Before he could respond, you stared up at him, determined, trying to get even closer. “But I didn’t mean it! I just didn't want to be ru-rude!” He laughed loudly, moving his mouth directly to your ear. “you still have to tell me,” he growled before letting you go, watching you fall down on the floor.

Your knees were way too weak to stand. You sat on the ground, grabbing at the carpet, breathing in much needed air, trying to calm down your arousal. You loved this, and he knew it.

Suddenly you saw his feet in front of you and he gently tapped the side of your face. You obediently looked up, only to meet his loving and adoring gaze. “you remember your safewords, sweetheart?” You nodded before getting the better of yourself. “Yes..Sir.” He groaned, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe only to open them again, revealing his blue pupil. You gasped as he grabbed the front of your hoodie and threw you on the bed.

“take your clothes off, slut.” You bit your lip and did as you were told. When you were done, you laid back down on the bed on your stomach. “good girl,” he said before sitting down at the edge of the bed next to you, turned towards your ass. He gently put his hand on your left cheek, making you gasp. You enjoyed his soft touches before they vanished only to return full force. You shrieked as his hand landed square over your ass, a loud clap echoing throughout the room. “i want you to count.” You fumbled for a hold on the pillow beneath you before nodding. “One, Sir,” you whispered. His hand stroke down again and again with a few loving pats in between.

“Thirteen!” you whined and arched your back. Suddenly his hand wandered further down, moving two boney fingers along your slit. “holy fuck. you’re such a whore, getting so wet from having your ass spanked.” You whined and wiggled your behind, wordlessly begging for more. He chuckled and instead retreated. Before you could make another noise, he slapped your behind again. “Fourteen..,” you gasped, feeling the tears roll down your cheeks. You heard him breathing heavily behind you accompanied by a wet sound. When you turned your head so you could get a look at him, you moaned when you saw him fisting his manifested cock. It seemed..bigger than usual.

“aaand _done_!” he growled as he slapped your rear one more time. “Fif..teen..,” you gasped as you let your head fall back onto the pillow drenched in your tears, sweat and drool. Before you could take a deep breathe and relax though, he swiftly turned you around, straddling your chest. “ _ **we’re not done yet.**_ ” He pushed his cock in between your breasts, taking your hands to push them together. You let your hands stay there, pushing to get him maximum friction.

“you know what’s coming now, right?” You nodded, staring up at him. You were shaking slightly from your arousal, needing some friction but knowing you wouldn’t get any until your punishment was over. “and you’re okay with it?” It was his idea after all, thinking spanking your ass wasn’t enough of a punishment. As a response you just licked the tip of his appendage. He groaned before forming some kind of cushion around his hand. You looked at it while still licking the tip, not able to put him in your mouth just yet. It looked a surprising lot like a human hand now, only was it transparent and blue. He held it above your head, giving you a last chance to change your mind. You smiled and nodded, closing your eyes.

“open your eyes,” he said lowly, carefully. “But...I’m scared.” He smiled, gently caressing your cheek. “it’s less scary when you see it coming.” You gulped but nodded. You were still too scared to actually watch his hand, so you looked at his face instead. The flame in his eye was freaking out, he was sweating more than usual, it was obvious he was holding back. It even seemed like he was more turned on than normally. You’ve really been missing out.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw his hand move and then.. You started giggling. “w-what’s wrong?” he asked, blushing. You grinned up at him with half lidded eyes. “You can be rougher. Slap me harder, I can take it.” Before you could say another word, his hand connected with your cheek for the second time, making you turn your head and gasp. It was a lovely sting, the skin immediately warming up.

“are you okay?” he asked worriedly, gently rubbing the already reddening skin. You stared up at him with wide eyes. “Do it again,” you said, determined. He stared at you in shock, before grinning widely. “you’re such a slut.” He slapped you again. “i love how you get off on this.” Another slap. “you’re such a freak.” Another one. “such a _whore_.” He gave you a little break after one more slap, watching as more tears and drool ran down your face. He started moving slightly, fucking your breasts slowly. He turned your head so the tip of his cock would poke your red cheek with every thrust.

You moaned at the feeling, slightly playing with your nipples while still pressing your boobs together. In the speed of light he turned your face again, slapping the other cheek, harder than before. “who fucking said you could play with yourself.” It wasn’t a question, he didn't expect an answer. Your fingers immediately retreated, instead digging your nails into the soft skin of your chest. He grinned before slapping you again. His breathing was getting ragged and his thrusts lost rhythm. “you’re pathetic.” Slap. “i could hurt you in so many ways.” You moaned as he slapped you again. “i..could rip you apart,” he growled as he slapped you one last time. His thrusts were savage, moving so fast you could feel your skin warm up even more. Soon he came all over your face.

You were breathing heavily, twitching, needing release. You moved one of your hands up to your face, gathering his cum on your finger before sensually licking it off. “fuck,” he growled as he moved down your body. He kissed, licked and bit at your neck, down to your collarbone while his hands slowly slid down your body, spreading your legs. He played with your nipples as one hand gently massaged your inner thigh, moving up and down, getting oh so close but never touching you where you need to be touched.

“S-Sans..,” you moaned, grabbing his skull. His hand quickly moved up your body, gripping your neck again. “try again,” he growled against your stomach. You grabbed at his arm, revelling in the feeling of his grip tightening. “M-Master please~” He moaned against your hip, biting slightly. “please what?” He retreated his hand, slowly running it down your body, over your inner thigh, grabbing your knee and putting your leg on his shoulder. “P-please lick my cunt..” He looked up at you, meeting your gaze, before grinning. “not yet.”  
You whined but it soon turned into a moan when he bit your thigh. Your hands grabbed at his skull again, desperately scratching while you tried to move him towards your core.  
Suddenly your hands were bound together and slammed against the headboard. “stop. fucking. moving.” You looked up to see your hands being bound together by a thin blue tentacle-like appendage. You experimented with it a bit, sighing as Sans kissed your inner thighs over and over. It wasn’t too tight but you still couldn’t move very much.  
All of a sudden he kissed your mound. You gasped and instinctively thrust up your hips. He chuckled but indulged you. He slowly licked up your slit, spreading your lips with one hand while the other lay against your thigh. He licked and sucked on your lips, careful not to touch your clit. You were whining, shaking and wiggling the whole time. It seemed to amuse him, because he started chuckling. “are you really such a desperate slut?” You had enough. “Yes!! Please! Fuck me! Mark me, inside and out! Let me feel that I’m only yours! Please, Sans!”

He groaned before sliding a finger in you and starting to lick your clit. “soon,” he growled, immediately setting a fast, hard rhythm. You were moaning, thrusting your hips against his hand and up into his mouth, begging for more. Soon he added a second and a third finger. You almost shouted as he started sucking on your clit and curling his fingers. After adding a forth and slightly spreading them, he stopped. He slowly pulled out before sitting back up.

The appendage around your wrists vanished and he quickly flipped you over. You immediately got on your knees, presenting your ass to him. He groaned when you wiggled impatiently.

You were ready to have the living shit fucked out of you when he pulled at your arms, making you fall face first onto the pillow. The tentacle was back and bound your wrists on your lower back. He leaned forward and pushed your face harder against the pillow by putting his hand on your head and pressing down. “beg,” he commanded.

You pressed your ass against his erection and ground into him. Your voice muffled, you tried your best to look up at him from the corner of your eye. “Please, Master. You’re the only one who can satisfy me! The single one who sees this side of me! Only you can fuck me so good I can’t think straight! I’m yours and yours only.” Immediately you felt his cock plunge into you, filling you to the brim. You screamed when your walls had to stretch more than usual.

From the beginning he set up a destroying rhythm, hitting the forming bruises on your ass with his pelvic bone with every thrust. His hands tightly gripped your hips, surely leaving even more marks on your body this way. With every thrust you moaned, wanting to touch him, to pull him closer but not being able to.

Suddenly you felt tears well up in your eyes, not the good kind. “S-Sans..,” you chocked out but he couldn’t hear you. You tried to move your arms but couldn’t move as much as an inch. Taking a breathe you said in the loudest voice you could muster, “Yellow!”

He immediately stopped, the tentacle around your arms vanishing. He carefully pulled out, slowly flipping you over. When you looked up into his concerned face, you felt the tears start to leave your eyes. He quickly hugged you close to him, gently wiping away your tears and kissing your face all over. “it’s okay. it’s okay, sweetheart. i’m here,” he softly whispered. You hugged him back, running your hands all over his back, his spine, his scapula. “I-I’m sorry,” you whimpered. He carefully pushed away, looking down into your face. “it’s okay, you did nothing wrong, love.” You slowly shook your head. Looking up into his eyes, a look of guilt crossed your face. “It just felt very...disconnected. As if you were far away.”

He hugged you close again, burying his face in your neck, one arm wrapped around your waist while the other gently stroked your hair. “i’m sorry, darling.” Again, you shook your head, giving him a small kiss onto his temple. 

You stayed like this for a while, just hugging, touching and kissing each other all over. You touched every part of him you could reach, pulling him as close as physically possible. When you thought you had calmed down enough you backed off a bit, looking into his eyes.

“We can continue.” “...are you sure?” You nodded, grabbing onto his ribs from behind. “As long as you stay this close to me.” He chuckled before slowly shifting to lay in between your legs again. “we don’t have to.” You wrapped your legs around his hips as best you could before pressing your private parts together. He groaned and closed his eyes. “Please..,” you whimpered looking up at him. He stared down at you, holding eye contact while slowly inserting himself. You moaned pulling him even closer to you. You burrowed your head in his neck, slightly biting his collarbone while he nipped, kissed and licked all over your throat.

Soon he was starting to speed up, making love to you in the most passionate way possible. With every move, every shift of his hand, every breathe he took, you could feel his deepest emotions. You moved your hips in time with his, your hands grasping his ribs, holding onto him as tightly as you could as you whispered 'I love you' over and over again. You could feel him getting even bigger inside of you, changing his position until he hit your sweet spot over and over. 

"Sans..Sans I love you!" you moaned, while he pressed his face into your neck. You felt his mouth opening, his teeth nipping at your skin but not fully breaking it. You tilted your head to the side, offering your marked skin to him. He growled before pressing his teeth to it, slowly adding more and more pressure until breaking the texture. You whined as you felt your blood seep out of the wound, immediately being lapped up by his tongue. 

His thrusts got erratic, his sweat slowly dripping onto your exposed skin while he buried his face into the pillow below you and fucked you like an animal in heat. You could feel your body bruising from how hard his pelvic bone hit you and you loved every second of it. His ribs were rubbing up against you, wonderfully pleasuring your hard nipples. You started shaking, quivering beneath him, so close to your own orgasm.

"b-babe..i..i'm-!" You nodded, clenching your eyes shut and letting one hand wander down to play with your clit. Suddenly he moved from a top of you and your eyes shot back open. He smiled down at you, his left eye ablaze. "don't worry, i won't-i won't leave. i just..just wanna watch you," he panted, his eyes flicking from yours down to your hand, watching you play with yourself. You blushed but continued, slightly nudging him with your foot to keep fucking you. He complied, picking his speed back up and thrusting as hard as he could. His eyes were trained on your pussy, sometimes looking up at your pleasured face. You tried to meet his gaze but he kept getting out of focus so you just closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it all.

You didn't notice how his hand that was previously grabbing your hip so hard it left bruises, was slowly creeping up your body until it sat on your throat slightly squeezing. When he felt you tighten up and saw how your hand got more desperate he squeezed harder. You moaned loudly and opened your eyes. Pulling him down with your other hand you roped him into another kiss that was basically just tongues lapping at each other and teeth clinking together. However, it was enough for you. Soon you were gasping, moaning, shaking and pulling him flush against you while you rode out your orgasm. 

A few thrusts after you, he came deep inside, his grip on your throat slipping and instead grabbing at the sheets beside you. 

But he didn't stop. He kept fucking you hard and rough through both of your orgasms without stopping. When you finally calmed down, you weakly grabbed at his shoulders. "S-Stop..too sensitive!" you whined, trying to push him away. "come on, sweetheart, i know you can do another one." You shook your head but stopped your attempts of pushing him away. He swiftly flipped you around, lying on the bed now himself with you in his lap. His hands were back at your hips, lifting you up and down while you lied on his chest moaning. You tried your best to move your hips but you didn't have the strength. And besides, he didn't seem to need any help. His hands were easily bringing your body up and down, occasionally stopping while you rotated your hips, grinding against him. 

He soon started fucking up into you, chasing his next orgasm. You were already close enough, desperately grabbing his collar bone while slightly biting and licking his ribs. "S-Sans! Close!" Looking up at him, you saw his eyes clenched shut and his tongue hanging out. You scooted a bit up and sucked at his tongue. He growled and looked down at you. You met his heated gaze with your own while harshly thrusting your hips up and down his length with the last strength you could muster. Soon both of you were coming. This orgasm was even stronger than the first one and for a second you only saw white. You didn't notice how Sans changed your position again, lying you back on the bed on your side and fucking back into you from behind.

"S-Sans..," you whined after some time. "You just..c-came twice! How are you still..?" You heard him laugh behind you, his hands wandering up your spent body while he lazily fucked you. Gripping your left leg and setting it over his hips he leaned forward. "this is all your fault," he growled. "if you wouldn't be this damn sexy i wouldn't have the need to fuck you the whole time, to _breed_ you." You whimpered, your hips automatically thrusting back into him. "Is..is that why you want to cum in me so much?" You felt him nod against your neck while he sped up. "like you said before, i want to mark you _inside_ and _outside_." You clenched around him, grabbing a spare pillow and hugging it against you. "i can feel my cum sloshing around inside you, sticking to your insides. you'll smell like me for days. every monster you come across while know that i fucked you. that you're _mine_." Your hand wandered down again, trying to reach your third orgasm for the night. "S-Sans.." One hand still gripping your hip, the other started playing with your nipples, pushing you closer and closer. "who do you belong to?" He growled into your ear, pushing into you with a devastating force. "You..," you whimpered. "louder." You grabbed his hand on your hip and pressed yourself even closer. "I belong to you Sans! Only y-you!" you said as loudly as you could. " _ **louder**_." He started thrusting so hard you could feel him hit your cervix over and over. “ _ **I belong to you Sans! I’m yours! Only yours now and forever!**_ ” He came almost immediately. Your hand sped up, making you cum for the third and final time that evening. 

He gently, slowly rolled his hips into you until both of you calmed down. You were still breathing heavily when he pulled out, making you whine. He carefully pushed you on your back, studying your face. “you okay?” he asked, concern lacing his usual calm and controlled baritone. You smiled tiredly and nodded when you felt something seeping out of you. You gasped when you felt the liquid slowly run out of you. You blushed and wiggled around while Sans moved down to see what was happening. He growled when he saw his cum slowly drip out of your entrance. “I..I need to clean up,” you mumbled, trying to sit up but he pushed you back down. “no. please let it stay in you for a while. you'll smell so much like me,” he pleaded, looking up at you. You sighed and closed your eyes. “Fine,” you sighed. “Great!”

He got off the bed but you were too tired to watch what he was doing so you just closed your eyes and tried to will your heart to beat normally again. Suddenly there was something at your entrance. Your eyes shot open and you quickly sat up, looking down. “S-Sans..what..?” He grinned up at you while pushing the plug deeper. You gasped when it was fully inside you and wiggled your hips. “Is this..really necessary?” He picked you up off the bed and carried you to the bathroom. “please?” You groaned when he sat you down on the closed toilet seat, effectively pushing the toy deeper. “Fine...” He hugged you tightly before softly kissing you. “thank you, darling.” You rolled your eyes but smiled none the less.

He got a wet towel and wiped the dried cum of your face and inner thighs. After drying you off he carried you back to the bed and sat you down. Carefully sitting down behind you he grabbed the hair brush of your nightstand and started brushing your hair. You sighed and smiled, leaning further back into his touch. When he was done brushing your hair he got up and got the lotion out of your bathroom to rub on your cheeks and behind. Then he turned off all the lights before snuggling back into bed beside you. He draped the covers over you and pulled you into his chest. With a last kiss you said your goodnights and fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's comfortable nor healthy to sleep while having a shit ton of cum plugged inside of you but let's roll with it, shall we?
> 
> Also considering my other works, this has very little kissing in it what the fuck
> 
> Comments, kudos and whatever are very much appreciated!


End file.
